Other Opportunities
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: After her breakup with Finn, and after he gets together with Quinn, Rachel notices a different guy.


**Title: **Other Opportunities  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Sam/Rachel, Finn/Quinn**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** After her breakup with Finn, and after he gets together with Quinn, Rachel notices a different guy.  
**Word Count: **1,121  
**Notes: **My first Samchel. Other Puckleberry is still my OTP, after reading a couple of really well written stories over at AO3, I'm starting to develop a soft spot for this new pairing.

* * *

Rachel was sick and tired of acting like a scorned lover. Finn didn't want her anymore, and she had to deal with it and move on. She'd been acting pathetic. Rachel Berry might be a lot of unfavorable things, but pathetic wasn't one of them.

When she stopped looking at Finn, and actually looked around herself, she noticed someone in a way she never did before. Sam Evans. He was sweet and funny, and he did his best to be the perfect boyfriend for Quinn. Of course it was thrown in his face because Quinn was never happy with what she had. She always needed something different, all so she'd feel special.

So Sam got hurt. It amazed Rachel how hypocritical Finn could truly be. He knew what it felt like to be cheated on by a girlfriend. First by Quinn, and then to a lesser extent, by Rachel. (How did Finn forgive Quinn but not her?) She shook the question out of her head. So what did Finn do? He helped Quinn cheat on Sam.

Rachel, by accident since she was paying more attention to Sam as of late, found out about his dire situation. Without his consent, she decided to help him in any way he could, even if it was just helping with babysitting duties. Sam eventually gave in with a grateful smile. Their time together with Sam's brother and sister carried over during school hours, and they were soon eating lunch together and sitting next to each other in glee.

People stared at them, but they never said anything about Sam and Rachel's new found friendship. Rachel believed they were just happy that she was no longer singing love songs to Finn. The only people who didn't look pleased with the turn of events were Finn and Quinn, but that didn't surprise her. Like Rachel said, Quinn wanted what wasn't hers. At the same time, Finn loved it when she followed him around; it made him feel good about himself, and now she was no longer paying attention to him. In fact, he only seemed to show interest in her when she was no longer showing interest in him. It was pretty sickening come to think about it.

When prom was announced, Rachel silently worked up the courage. One night, after the kids went to bed, she shifted closer to Sam. "I was wondering..." She trailed off, and Sam looked at her.

He took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Wondering what?"

"Would you like to go to prom with me?"

Sam stayed silent, and Rachel feared the worst. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Forget I even asked." She moved to stand up, but Sam's hand holding her wrist stilled her. She fought back the tears as she waited for his polite rejection.

Sam turned her head and brushed away the wetness on her cheek that she hadn't been able to stop. He leaned forward and bestowed a gentle kiss on his lips. She shivered, but she leaned into the pressure, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore.

Sam's hand rested on her inner thigh, below her skirt, dangerously close to an area no other boy had ever touched. It didn't even cross her mind to push his hand away, though.

When Sam's hand began to move upward as his lips moved to her neck, giggles started and the two of them sprang apart. Both blushed when they saw Stacey's eyes wide open.

"Go back to sleep, Stacey," Sam said sternly.

"I'm happy you two kissed," Stacey said before rolling over so she faced away from them.

Rachel stared at her hands. "I thought you were going to say 'no' to going to prom with me."

"I am."

Rachel's head shot up.

"It's not because I don't want to go with you. That kiss should have proven that." He lightly stroked her cheek, and she tilted her head. "I can't afford the ticket or the tux."

"I didn't think –"

"I know; it's okay. You should go with someone else."

Rachel shook her head. "If I can't go with you, I don't want to go with anyone."

"It's your prom."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't care. I'll have more fun with you." She kissed him again, and his hands slipped underneath you shirt, trailing over ribs and causing her to giggle. "I'm sorry. I'm ticklish."

Sam pressed his lips against hers again. "Good to know," he breathed as he pulled away, and her eyes fluttered.

They weren't in your face about the change of their relationship at school, but they held hands in the hall. And in full view of everyone, Sam kissed her next to her locker.

Prom came and went. Rachel and Sam spent the night at her house, curled in front of the television. Sam's parents told him to get out. He might be missing prom, but he should still spend the night with his girlfriend. They were watching movies, but they ended up in a heavy make-out session that caused Rachel to strip down to only her bra and panties while Sam lost his shirt and jeans.

They didn't go any farther than that; Rachel wasn't ready, and Sam didn't push. When on Monday, Rachel heard everyone talking about prom, it didn't even bother her that she missed it. She had more fun with Sam than she would have had at the dance.

She saw Puck talking to Sam at his locker. Sam nodded frantically as Puck tapped his shoulder in a condescending way. Puck left and walked towards her."Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Go to your boy toy."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, but did what she was told. "What happened?"

"He told me that if I hurt you, I'd lose a very important body part."

Rachel's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be." Sam waved it off. "He cares about you, and that's his way of protecting you. I can understand that."

"So, are you babysitting tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can come over?" she asked hopefully.

Sam answered with a kiss, and she sighed into her mouth. Even though both Quinn and Finn were showing signs of jealousy, when Sam held her, it felt like everything was going to be okay. She wanted to hold onto that good feeling.

"I promise. As soon as I'm able to, I'm going to take you on a real date."

Rachel kissed his chin. "Don't worry about it. I just want to spend time with you. So, tonight?"

"Tonight."

He took her hand and led her to the cafeteria for lunch. She knew most high school romances didn't last, but she had a good feeling about Sam and what he had to offer.


End file.
